


I’m here for you

by Waffles_are_great83



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Stony - Freeform, angust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles_are_great83/pseuds/Waffles_are_great83
Summary: Tony has a nightmare. Steve is thare for him.





	I’m here for you

It was dark there was something covering Tony’s head. Tony knew ware he was and he was horrified. He could hear them yelling in a language that Tony didnt understand. Then he heard the one thing he prayed he wouldn’t hear but he did. The sound of running water and he new what was going to happen next and all he wanted was to go home to Steve.  
—- - - - —  
Steve was in the kitchen when he heard JARVIC chime from who knows ware. “Sir Rogers I would like to inform you that Master Stark seems to be experiencing a panic attack in his sleep.” Steve knew something wasn’t right tonight Tony hasn’t had a panic attack in a long time. That was good but tonight felt like it was going to be worse.  
— - - - —  
Tony felt someone’s hand grip the back of his neck. He knew what was next and he hated it. All he wanted was Steve and that’s all he could scream “Steve Steve, Steve save me please!” Steve heard the screams and started running to their room. All he could hear was the sound of is lover’s terrified voice.  
“Tony, darling please wake up your alright. You just need to wake up ok wake up for me please.” Tony was under the water he was drowning but he heard a familiar voice. It was in his head and he couldn’t pin point who it was until. He heard his lover’s voice loud and clear now, but he was sill under water all Tony wanted to do was wake up. “Tony come on you need to wake up for me.” “Steve help me!”  
Steve knew Tony had to get up, and he had to get up right now. Tony sounded so broken and he could barely breath when he said it. “Please help me...” Steve started to shake his lover or do anything to get him out of his nightmare. Steve shock Tony for what felt like forever but what was only 3 minutes when Tony finally started to react.  
With a flicker of his eye lids and a gasp of air Tony jumped up like he had been tied down. He could barely breath but he managed to say one thing. “St...Steve...” At that Steve pulled his lover close to him, probably closer then needed but they didn’t care. “Shh Tony I’m here your safe now.” Steve tried to calm the shaky subbing man in his arms.  
“Tony darling can you hear me if you can nod once ok?” Tony nods once but his hands tremble some more. “Ok that’s good how about you breath with me ok?” Tony was still having a hard time breathing but managed to muter an ok. Steve starts to count 123 then he breaths hoping Tony would ketch on and he did. After he got Tony’s breathing under control he laid his lover and him self down on the bed again. As he did so he rubbed little circles on Tony’s back with his thumbs, witch Tony likes because it makes him feel safe.  
Not long into laying down Tony’s eyes get heavy and his grip on Steve starts to loosen. Steve listened to Tony’s breathing when he closed his eyes to make sure Tony was fully asleep. “JARVIC do me a favor would yah? Cancel all Tony’s appointment for today I have a feeling Tony’s going to need a day to recover.” “Certainly Sir Rogers thank you for taking such good care of Master Stark.” “Your welcome J...” then Steve gives his lover a kiss on the for head and drifts of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn’t that good. I so hope you still liked it I know it’s not very long but it’s my first piece so it’ll get better.


End file.
